


Fire

by RavenclawDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fire, M/M, Mentioned Sam Winchester, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawDestiel/pseuds/RavenclawDestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean couldn't believe it.</p><p>The school was literally on fire.</p><p>He had to make sure Sam was out.</p><p>Make sure Cas was out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking about fire then this happened.
> 
> I've never been in actual fire, so if the description sucks, sorry.
> 
> I just take what I learn from Supernatural.
> 
> There's a lot of fire on that show.
> 
> So light em' up (up up)

Dean couldn't believe it.

 

The school was _literally on fire_.

 

Sure, they had drills, but the real deal? Fuck, it was unbelievable!

 

Of course, he didn't have time to think about that.

 

He had to think about _getting the fuck out._

 

Making sure _Sam_ was out.

 

Making sure _Cas_ was out.

 

The flames were tearing through the hallways. Dean didn't know the origin of the fire, but he could give less of a goddamn shit.

 

Giant, roaring waves of fire engulfed classrooms.

 

Dean was running now.

 

He was thinking about which classes Sam and Cas had now. He remembered that Cas was in Science, just down the hall. Sammy was having P.E. Now, so they would probably be outside and safe.

 

It was Cas. He was the one that Dean needed to find, and _now_.

 

Dean threw the door open, happy to see that Castiel was alright and that the class wasn't completely on fire. Cas was trying to climb out the window, bless his heart. It was adorable, but the open part was too high up for Cas to ever reach.

 

“Cas! There's no time! Come with me!” Dean yelled.

 

Castiel spun around in surprise. “Dean? Why haven't you gotten out?” he asked.

 

“I don't have the time for your damn questions, LET'S GO!” said Dean, grabbing Castiel's hand and running.

 

Screams were heard, so were agonizing moans and loud sobbing, but they were too far in the distance.

 

Dean searched for a clear path out of the burning building, there was one on the far left.

 

They ran as fast as they could possibly run, but Dean stopped abruptly when he felt Cas tugging behind. Cas wasn't running anymore, he was _on fire_.

 

It was his foot. A flame had caught up to him when they went past the Home Ec classroom. Dean saw a water bottle on the ground. He quickly untwisted the cap and poured it on the fire.

 

Castiel was biting his lip, trying not to shout in pain. Dean could see his foot was still damaged.

 

He picked Castiel up, holding him tightly as he ran even faster.

 

They made it out the door.

 

“Fucking hell, Cas, are you okay?” Dean asked as he let them both fall on the grass outside of the school.

 

Castiel grabbed his leg. “I-” he hissed as he touched the area that was previously on fire “I am okay now. Thank you, Dean.”

 

“Anything for my little angel.” Dean said, leaning over to kiss Castiel.

 

“I love you, Dean.”

 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, t'was a one-shot. 
> 
> Deal.


End file.
